Kakashi's Dream
by dragonseeker55
Summary: A vision into the future, where Kakashi and Sakura are married and have kids. OneShot, KakaSaku


The sweltering heat was too much to consume in one sitting, he mused as he sat outside, atop his dark ebony home in the shining jewel that was his village hidden in the leaves. He bathed in the atmosphere like a hot shower after a long hard day at work, dressed in a simple button-down shirt and pants; after just returning from a mission several days ago, he was still on his required leave. His dark eye, darker than embers or even the vastness of the universe, held so much pain and sorrow, the cracks of his heart evident in the abysmal depths as he looked over the crowning achievement of his life. Once before had this compound been his father's; it was under his possession, and he would never let it ago. Well…maybe into the care of his children, perhaps. A grin favored his lush lips at that thought. His lovely wife, formerly known as Haruno Sakura, now known as Hatake Sakura, had been the best thing that anyone could have given him. She had graced his life with love and light, had taken his offer as wife beside him, and had given him heirs.

Finally.

He couldn't ask for better children. Obito and Sakumo, his twin sons, were little troublemakers that loved to chase everything. Rin, his sweet princess, was exactly like her mother, down to her little pout and the way her eyes widened in such a way when she wanted something. His brood was what others had expected; Obito had been graced with his grandfather's icy-silver locks and his father's darker-than-night eyes. Sakumo had dark maroon locks and his mother's stunning emerald-hued eyes, while Rin also had the same colored hair as her lovely mother, but her eyes were mixed onyx and green, like looking into emerald framed by blackened metal.

He stood, stretching tight muscles and made his way inside the main house, feeling much more at home now that he was inside the walls. Laughter echoed in the hallway and he smiled behind the ever-present mask, following the sound until he reached the children's' room. Inside, the sight that greeted his eyes was enough to warm any cold man's heart; his woman, the love of his life, was telling a story to his eight-year-old sons and ten-year-old daughter. Her hands flew through the air as she animated the story, the look on the children's' faces rapt with awe. They didn't notice his approach, nor his entry into the room as his eye lingered lovingly over his wife, the mother of his children. As the story finished, his arm wrapped around her waist and brought her to his hip, his lips brushing a kiss on her left temple. His daughter giggled at the look on Sakura's face as his sons grimaced. They thought cooties still existed.

"Telling the story of the great battle of the nine-tailed fox?" he murmured warmly in her roseate tresses, and she only smiled at him as their kids moved into their respectable beds.

"It's their favorite," she whispered back, coming to hug him around the neck. Her beryl eyes gleamed with love for him and something else, something far darker and more sinfully wicked. He grinned back down at her as he moved, tucking their children in with their blankets under their chins and a kiss on each forehead. As soon as he turned out the light, their eyes were already closed, their minds falling into dreamland. Kakashi made his way to his bedroom just down the hall from the nursery and opened the door, not surprised to see Sakura standing there, undressing before his eyes in front of the fire. Her tumble of rose-colored curls fell to her rounded hips, her long legs going on for miles. He unconsciously licked his lips as he watched the sinuous twisting of her back, the sweep of hair against her sloping shoulder, the curve of her neck and the smooth canvas of her cheek. Her eyelashes fell like fluttering butterfly wings across the golden flush of her silky skin as she stood before him, clad in black lacy undergarments that made his fingers itch to touch.

She turned then, looking at him with eyes the color of jade glowing by the firelight, a smirk twisting the twin pink petals of her lips. The dark color of ebony against her golden skin made his mouth water, his hands clench. "Do you like?" she asked him in that soft, soothing voice of hers that he never wanted to not hear again. He nodded as he came forward, standing before her with only a breath of space between them. His fingers shook as he drew them across her shoulders, feeling her delicate shiver beneath his questing touch.

"I love," he replied in a dark murmur that never ceased to make her body temperature go just a bit higher. His fingers continued their trail up the slope of her neck, the sensitive skin of her ear, and tangled in the soft hair on the nape of her neck. The other hand went down her arm, playing with her fingers along the way, and rested on her supple hip, drawing her even closer to him. His lips ghosted over hers, his warm incense-scented breath washing over her like a midnight dream. His nose nudged hers, making her face move to the side. Lips brushed once, twice, love in every gesture he made. It only endeared him more to her, but she was growing impatient with the anticipation of waiting for his kiss. As if reading her thoughts his mouth descended on hers, giving her the tenderest of kisses she had ever received from the man.

Her hands ran up the hard wall of his chest, over his shoulders, and pulled down his mask before threading in the soft silver hair at the nape of his neck, holding him closer to her. His lips played with hers, his tongue sliding along her bottom lip. She opened her mouth for him, tangling with his tongue as the kiss grew heated. Like a cat, she rubbed her body into his, feeling how her soft pliant form molded to his hard soldier body. He rumbled, a dark growl that vibrated throughout his body into hers, and she felt her body preparing for him, growing soft and wet as her nipples tightened with the sensory pleasure. One of his hands came down and cupped a firm mound, his palm rubbing against her nipple, and she gasped, head thrown back. His mouth moved down, kissing every inch of skin revealed to him as his hand played with her breast. Her breathing became erratic as his fingers pinched and rolled her nipple through the lace, his mouth suckling the skin at the meeting of her shoulder and neck. "Kashi…" she breathed; she only called him that when they were alone.

His mouth moved down, replacing his fingers as he licked her nipple through her bra. She shivered madly, her fingers clutching in his silver hair. His headband fell to the ground with a dull thunk! against the wood floor. His hands came up her back and unclasped her bra, and as soon as the material fell to the ground his mouth was there again, taking her into the hot cavern. She gasped loudly, feeling the wetness growing between her legs with every tug and nip of his mouth on her breast. He switched attention to the neglected breast as his hands moved down, framing her hips and bringing her closer. Her fingers moved, unbuttoning his shirt and he shrugged it off, leaving her hands to feel heated silk-covered steel. His muscles rippled under her touch, reminding her of the strength he possessed; all that strength was hers and hers alone. His fingers dipped under the waistband of her panties and drug them down to the floor, making her step out of them as he kissed his way down to her navel, his tongue swirling inside. She let forth a small giggle; she was ticklish, but she would be laughing louder if the fire he had stoked within her body wasn't burning so hotly.

He fell to his knees before her, his smoldering eyes coming up to make contact with hers. There was a look in his mismatched eyes that she understood perfectly; he would never kneel before anyone unless it was her. He pressed his forehead against her stomach until her knees hit the bed, and she sat down before him. Looking at her one more time, he lowered his face, and she squealed with the first contact of his tongue against her core. Shudders wracked her body as she lay back, letting his hands frame her hips and bring her to the edge of the bed. His mouth worshipped her like the goddess she was in his eyes, making her writhe and squirm against his mouth. Every lick and suckle made her moan, and he swallowed the sounds like a greedy man through his ears. His hands held her hips down as he devoured her, the sweet taste on his tongue making him want more.

"Kakashi…please!" she cried out, the fire in her body burning out of control. He gave her one last lick before he moved up her body, meeting her lips in a passionate kiss. She didn't mind the taste of her on his tongue; the fact that he was kissing her was enough to bring her to her proverbial knees. As she felt his hot flesh against her, she realized that his pants were gone, and as soon as that thought flashed in her mind he was inside her, his heartbeat pulsing through the most intimate part of her body. Mutual moans filled the air as the two beings rocked together, finally one. Their bodies writhed and flowed together in the spicy light of the fire, the shadows highlighting the dips, curves, and hollows where hard masculine muscle met soft feminine flesh, silky skin sliding against roughed calluses, where mouths dueled like their bodies below. It was a symphony of light and dark, passion and desire, love and lust in the darkened pools of their eyes as they sought to pleasure the other, drive each other insane with what they felt.

"Sakura…" he murmured against her mouth, grounding himself on a forearm as his other hand sought her breast. His mouth collided with hers, breathing in her essence like he was thirsty and she was the most delicious water ever, as his fingers found her nipple and gently tugged. She felt an echoing tug in her lower abdomen, heat pooling there as he continued his ministrations. Her back arced as her hips changed angle, making him go deeper inside her body. He grunted in response as she cried out softly at the feeling of him feeling her up so completely. His thrusts went deeper, harder, faster as he felt her reach her release. His mouth left hers and attacked the other breast with open-mouthed kisses and tugs of his lips. Soon the king-sized bed was shaking with their lovemaking, her mewls of pleasure matching his grunts as he moved even faster. He met her lips again, his thumb moving to press against that bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs, and he swallowed her scream as she came, her inner muscles clenching around him like the warmest, most fitted glove. He came right after her, filling her so completely that she would never feel empty again. They crawled upon the bed and under the covers, his back to her chest, his legs tangled with hers, his nose in her hair and a muscular arm over her waist.

This was heaven.

I love you…the three words were unspoken in the sleepy silence that followed, but they were in their hearts and every action they took.


End file.
